The use of bone grafts and bone substitute materials in orthopedic medicine is known. While bone wounds can regenerate without the formation of scar tissue, fractures and other orthopedic injuries take a long time to heal, during which time the bone is unable to support physiologic loading unaided. Metal pins, screws, rods, plates and meshes are frequently required to replace the mechanical functions of injured bone. However, metal is significantly more stiff than bone. Use of metal implants may result in decreased bone density around the implant site due to stress shielding. Physiologic stresses and corrosion may cause metal implants to fracture. Unlike bone, which can heal small damaged cracks through remodeling to prevent more extensive damage and failure, damaged metal implants can only be replaced or removed. The natural cellular healing and remodeling mechanisms of the body coordinate removal of bone and bone grafts by osteoclast cells and formation of bone by osteoblast cells.
Conventionally, bone tissue regeneration is achieved by filling a bone repair site with a bone graft. Over time, the bone graft is incorporated by the host and new bone remodels the bone graft. In order to place the bone graft, it is common to use a monolithic bone graft or to form an osteoimplant comprising particulated bone in a carrier. The carrier is thus chosen to be biocompatible, to be resorbable, and to have release characteristics such that the bone graft is accessible. Generally, the formed implant, whether monolithic or particulated and in a carrier, is substantially solid at the time of implantation and thus does not conform to the implant site. Further, the implant is substantially complete at the time of implantation and thus provides little ability for customization, for example by the addition of autograft.
The rapid and effective repair of bone defects caused by injury, disease, wounds, or surgery is a goal of orthopedic surgery. Toward this end, a number of compositions and materials have been used or proposed for use in the repair of bone defects. The biological, physical, and mechanical properties of the compositions and materials are among the major factors influencing their suitability and performance in various orthopedic applications.
Demineralized bone matrix (“DBM”) implants have been reported to be particularly useful. Demineralized bone matrix is typically derived from cadavers. The bone is removed aseptically and/or treated to kill any infectious agents. The bone is then particulated by milling or grinding and then the mineral components are extracted for example, by soaking the bone in an acidic solution.
Current DBM formulations have various drawbacks. First, while the collagen-based matrix of DBM is relatively stable, the active factors within the DBM matrix are rapidly degraded. The osteogenic activity of the DBM may be significantly degraded within 24 hours after implantation, and in some instances the osteogenic activity may be inactivated within 6 hours. Therefore, the factors associated with the DBM are only available to recruit cells to the site of injury for a short time after transplantation. For much of the healing process, which may take weeks to months, the implanted material may provide little or no assistance in recruiting cells.
Attempts to overcome these problems have lead researchers to utilize delivery systems such as enclosed polymer mesh bags to release DBM at a surgical site. However, any additional bone graft material, such as autologous bone or growth factors, would have to be placed underneath or on top of the DBM mesh bag which approach does not always induce new bone formation.
Thus, there is a need to improve the efficacy and consistency of DBM delivery systems by mixing the DBM particles/fibers with other bone graft materials such as autologous bone and other bioactive agents throughout the mesh bag prior to or during the surgical procedure. It would therefore be desirable to provide delivery systems that are configured to enhance bone growth.